


CHOP FIRST

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This challenge word is adolescent. Something with a load of teeth is after Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHOP FIRST

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"Dean!" 

Sam wriggled backward, kicking frantically at the huge jaws. The wicked teeth snapped a hair's breadth away from his leg and he twisted away, terror sizzling through him at the size of the teeth protruding from the cruel mouth. "DEAN!"

"Sam?" Dean ran around the corner. "Crap!" He grabbed the monster's tail and dragged it back from his brother's prone body. "Sam! Machete!"

Sam grabbed the blade from where he'd dropped it. He swung once, twice, separating the massive head from the monster's body, then dropped to his knees, heart slamming.

"Good thing," Dean panted, "it's only an adolescent!"


End file.
